Presa Exótica
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Judai una sirena cautiva,destinada a ser la mascota exótica de su mejestad,mientras que Johan el domador de las mascotas del rey,tiene la tarea de domarle,¿podra surgir amor de este relascion?,y ¿soportar todos los obstaculos que puedan aver?
1. Chapter 1

**VampiryFairy:** ( con un pastel en las manos) ¡FELYZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHIYO AZSAKUA¡ :3 .

**Lady Rose:** Hai por tu cumpleaños se te dedica este fic :3, esperamos te guste.

**VampiryFairy:** Bien primero que nada este fic está inspirado en la última peli de los piratas del Caribe, en la relación del misionero y la sirena que me pareció tan tierna.

**Lady Rose: **Hai sin más preámbulos disfruten el nuevo fic :3 .

* * *

><p><strong>Presa Exótica<strong>

**Prologo: La captura.**

Algunas es as oído sobre las sirenas? , las criaturas mitológicas del agua, los demonios del mara cuyo único objetivo en la antigüedad era causar, miedo pavor y muerte. Cuyas voces destruían la mente de la gente, con sus hermosas tonadas, suaves melodías, capaces de controlar la mente humana.

Seres de inmensa belleza, demasiada en realidad, una belleza capas intoxicar de al corazón mas frio. Pero de este seres an surgido mitos en todas regiones, diciendo toda clase de mitos sobre estos seres.

Como es de esperarse al no saber de ellos, al no entenderles, solo podemos especular sobre ellos, creando rumores, algunos falsos y otros verdaderos.

Pero solo hay una cosa que se puede saber al capturar a una sirena condenaras su vida en la tierra firme, ya que su dominio es el mar.

El mar se encontraba en un clima calmo, como una bella durmiendo, asiendo olvidar que en su interior era una bestia dormida.

En este clima perfecto un navío, pasaba el mar con suma avidez, manejando las corrientes del mar, a su antojo. Desafortunadamente ese navío tenía un oscuro propósito, ¿hasta donde puede llegar un rumor? , este navío solo tenía un propósito, solo uno el cual asía poner en peligro a toda su tripulación.

**Atrapar una sirena viva en nombre de su majestad.**

* * *

><p>Una pequeña isla fue divisible por el capitán del navío, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios , creando una maligna sonrisa torcida, al fin llegaron al lugar determinado, en donde se dice que habitan las sirenas.<p>

Dando una orden sin duda precipitada, como un arma de doble filo. Ordeno a sus hombres desplegar lo cañones negros, reluciendo bajo el sol, asiendo brillar su oscuro metal negra, siendo cargados, y disparados en dirección a la isla, golpeándola sin piedad en su costa, asiendo un caos y pánico sobre las sirenas que descansaban en la costa, aturdiéndolas sin duda.

Botes fueron descendiendo del navío, en camino a capturar a las sirenas, al tocar tierra los hombres corrieron por la costa con redes y arpones en sus manos, intentando capturar al menos una pobre sirena.

Un hombre encontró una sirena Joven apartemente, inconsciente en una zona de la costa, que poseía, una entrada pequeña capaz de hacer entrar una pequeña porción de agua salada a ella.

La sirena en si era un macho, aun siendo del genero opuesto del cual se creía que eran las sirenas, aun para ser un macho era muy bello en verdad, de tono no muy pálido, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, como si antes de caer inconsciente hubiera dicho algo. Poseía un cabello café chocolate, corto atrás pero largo en el frente, encima de el poseía una copa en tono café más claro, semejante al naranja. Su cabello se movía, ante el leve movimiento de la corriente que la entrada de agua, su pecho estaba descubierto, mostrando que poseía un cuerpo que sin duda la misma Venus se dignaría a esculpir, su cola sin duda no era la excepción del resto de su cuerpo, una delgada línea de escamas dividía la parte humana, de la cola de pescado, prácticamente más bajo del ombligo. Era una cola magnifica posea escamas rojas, relucientes en el sol, asiéndolas ver como rubíes.

El Hombre se quedo maravillado ante el ser, pero debía capturarle, saliendo de su aturdimiento, desplego su red sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven sirena macho, jalo de ella cargándolo, su peso era muy poco en verdad.

**El destino de esta sirena a ahora esta sellado, ya que será la nueva mascota exótica de su majestad el rey.**

* * *

><p>El clima como siempre en el puerto era bello sin precedentes, el mar que se encontraba bajo sus pies era hermoso, sobre el puerto varias casas se encontraban, estas no eran de clase alta, si no clase media, humildes en verdad, pero es su simpleza se veía el amor de las familias que habitaban en ellas, asiéndoles emanar un calor, sin precedente.<p>

En una de estas casas se encontraba una cuyo terreno era enorme en verdad, pero esto solo se debía a un único propósito, la familia de esa casa se encargaba de domar por así decirlo las mascotas, raras que se le eran entregadas al rey.

Un joven de 17 años de cabello azul-verde, ojos esmeralda, piel clara, complexión delgada pero no en exceso, usaba una camisa lavanda, la cual exponía un poco su pálido pero bien formado pecho, sus mangas terminaban en revuelo, usaba pantalones negros un poco ajustados, unas botas marrón, y un abrigo blanco, cuyas mangas se encontraban dobladas, unidad por un clip de metal, broches rectangulares dorados en el centro.

Se encontraba a punto de recibir la nueva mascota del rey, según le dijeron a su padre, era un ser hermoso sin presidentes, de tierras lejanas, una especie única en verdad.

El navío desembarcaba en el puerto, los tripulantes bajaron de él en grupo, casi como si fuera una procesión fúnebre, cuatro hombres cargaban una especie de féretro de cristal de bordes dorados, este poseía agua de mar en su interior, unos hoyos rectangulares en sus bordes superiores, llevaba un cuerpo pero el agua distorsionaba la imagen.

El Joven de cabello verde-azulado, se encontraba a pocos metros de esa extraña procesión si así se le podía llamar, pero hubo un accidente, el féretro se cayó, rompiéndose en fragmentos, mojando los tablones del puerto.

El Joven solo veía como los tripulante, soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa, las cuales después se convirtieron en gritos violentos, y como algunos jalaban a lo que parecía ser una persona, al ver eso el Joven solo corrió en dirección a ese alboroto.

Pero al llegar y apartar a los marineros del rey, solo pudo abrir sus ojos más de lo normal , frente al se encontraba un Joven realmente hermoso, de cabello café chocolate, corto atrás pero largo en el frente, encima de el poseía una copa en tono café más claro, semejante al naranja, su mirada estaba agachada, obligando a su cabello a cubrir sus ojos, su piel era clara, de complexión delgada pero no en exceso, su cabello y cuerpo desnudos estaban empapados.

El Joven castaño se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, tomándose los hombros con las manos, parecía estar temblando, el joven peli verde-azulado, no tardo mucho en quitarse su abrigo blanco, y colocárselo al joven castaño, abrochándolo rápidamente para cubrir su cuerpo.

-Adelante levántate de una maldita ves mocoso-grito uno de los tripulantes.

El joven castaño negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo pararse, en verdad, jamás pensó que sería cierto lo que decían, las sirenas poseen sus hermosas colas solo en el agua, pero se transformar en piernas humanas, al caer en un terreno que no sea completamente cubierto por el agua. Por esa simple razón no sabía cómo ponerse de pie, eso solo le lograba desesperarle, y al mismo tiempo asustarle.

El Joven de cabello verde-azulado, noto como el otro no podía moverse, se agacho un poco, para poder sujetarle de sus brazos, para poder ayudarle a ponerse de pie, al hacerlo pudo ver claramente los ojos del Joven, unos hermosos ojos cafés chocolate. Sus mejillas prontamente tomaron una tonalidad levemente rosácea.

-Bien Joven Johan Andersen, aquí le traemos la nueva especie que deberá domar, una verdadera y viva sirena-

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron más de lo normal, ¿este joven era la nueva mascota del rey? , ¿seria la Criatura que debía domar?

* * *

><p><strong>VampiryFairy:<strong> Bien, espero disfruten el capi.

**Lady Rose: **Una cosa esta próxima semana mi querida colega tendrá exámenes, asi que pedimos paciencia plis con las actus.

**VampiryFairy:** Disculpen por ello,perdón.

**Lady Rose:** Bien feliz cumple Cumple Chiyo esperemos disfrutes el regalo y pases genial en compañía de amigos y familiares, cuidense, salup, disfruten la historia salup.


	2. Cariño

**VampiryFairy: **bien damas y pingüinos :3, este es el capi numero 1 de esta historia.

**Lady Rose:** Hai de hecho, este capi tiene mas sorpesas, k una sorpresa 3.

**VampiryFairy: **Sin mas preambulos, el capi 1 wiii :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Cariño.<strong>

Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos a más no poder, sus labios temblando, el marinero debió de haberse equivocado, como este joven tan hermoso, podría ser la nueva criatura del rey. Ese pensamiento era algo inconcebible. En sus brazos sintió como , el chico temblaba, a mas no poder, inclusive escuchaba como sus dientes temblaban.

Un marinero tomo de la barbilla al castaño, en su mirada se veía un fuerte expresión de lujuria, el castaño al verlo, tembló mas fuerte en los brazos de Johan, apartando su mirada de ese sujeto. No entendía que pasaba, su mente era niebla, en esos instantes, el miedo era la única emoción que lograba vislumbrar, ¿Por qué se lo llevaron de su hogar?

-Deberías de estar feliz Anderson-decía sin escrúpulos un marinero-Este Joven es muy lindo, me gustaría amansarlo como se debe-

Después de eso Johan sintió la mirada del resto de los tripulantes sobre él y el castaño, algunas miradas le asían temblar, era como ver un grupo de fieras salvajes, sobre sus pobres presas. Esas miradas lascivas, estaban en dirección al castaño.

Johan temeroso de él, y del castaño, lo aferro más a su cuerpo el del castaño, sintiendo la humedad de las ropas que le cubrían, el castaño seguía sin dirigir su mirada así alguien, solo veía el piso de madera de muelle. En la mente de Johan paso la idea, de que él no sabía que sucedía, seguramente ve esto como un mal sueño, pero esto era real.

-Muchas gracias caballeros, por traer a… este joven, pueden retirarse-dijo tranquilamente Johan.

Una risa burlona se escucho, esta tenía su fuente en uno de los marineros, entre sus labios gruesos, poseía un puro de color café intenso, cuyo humo, se esparcía en el ambiente, mezclando su aroma duro, con el del aire salado del indomable mar.

-Veras niño, se nos dijo lleven a la presa hasta el hogar de Lord Anderson-decía con sumo Gusto-y cómo ves, el lindo, no se encuentra en tu casa.-

A los oídos de Johan, llego el suave sonido de un grito bajo del castaño, pudo ver claramente como lagrimas de pavor, se asoman de los ojos café, traicionando el deseó de su dueño, deslizándose con gracia, entre las mejillas de su dueño. Las cristalinas lágrimas, aterrizaron el brazo de Johan, los ojos de Johan enternecidos por el estado de castaño, dirigieron con fuerza una mirada de odio a los presentes.

Solo ganándose por unos segundos, la atención de ellos, viendo con repudio sus rostros impactados ante su acción, pero esta solo duro pocos segundos, las miradas de burla cayeron sobre el cómo alfileres.

-Muchas gracias…Señores-decía decidido Johan- Pueden acompañarnos si desecan.-

La mirada asustada se dirigió a Johan, viendo con miedo el rostro del chico, pero este se calmo al ver la mirada de determinación y coraje, que poseía el peli azul, este vio al castaño. Sus miradas se juntaron por unos instantes, reflejándose el rostro del otro en sus ojos, cual espejos de plata, ambos apreciaban los detalles del otro.

-Tranquilo te protegeré-dijo Tranquilo Johan.

Después de decir esas palabras, que para el castaño fueron el hermoso sonido del mar en calma, cual sonido tranquilizaba el espíritu, de una manera inimaginable, más para los simples humanos de tierra firme, para una sirena y tritón ese sonido, es el mismo que el latido del corazón materno para un recién nacido.

-G-gra…ah…gra…umm-trataba de decir el Castaño.

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron más de lo normal, no pensaba que el castaño hablara, pero su vos era dulce, suave, calma, no lo podía explicar, pero deseaba desesperadamente, escuchar más de esa hermosa voz.

El Grupo de marineros caminaban al compas, de los pasos resonantes en el piso de madera de las botas del Joven Anderson, el castaño miraba curioso los puestos de los pescadores, que poco a poco empezaban a abrirse. El puerto poseía un fuerte olor a pescado, sal de mar y aceite, todo mezclado en una sola esencia.

Ese olor a su juicio era repugnante, pesado y grasoso, sentía que cualquier instante vomitaría, lo que más le conmocionó era ver como en los puestos, partían al pescado en pedazos, principalmente la cabeza, al ser separada del cuerpo, destinada a caer a un cubo de madera, donde habían mas de ellas. Por su mente paso la idea que eso le querían hacer a él.

Su cuerpo impactó levemente con el de el Joven Johan, este se había detenido frente a una enorme hacienda, el castaño al ver el abrupto cambio de paisaje, volvió su mirada asía atrás, solo para ver como el puerto había desaparecido, eso le alegro un poco, mas por ya no tener presente el repugnante olor de este cerca.

Sus ojo cafés vieron la enorme hacienda, esta no poseía segundo piso, pero era increíblemente larga, sin mencionar ancha, su techo de color café oscuro, sus paredes de color blanco marfil, enfrente de ellas habían ventanas de exquisita hechura, seguramente exportadas de Francia, columnas de piedra, en la entrada habían unos pequeños arboles, cuyas flores, estaban reventando, mostrando su color carmín, añadiendo vida a la casa. Caminos de tierra marcados por piedras planas, y un césped cortado a la perfección.

-Muy bien caballeros ya pueden retirarse-se despedía Johan con cortesía-Muchas gracias por su compañía-

-muy Bien Anderson-decía molesto el capitán- Más te vale que nada le pase nada, a nuestro "amiguito"-

-No se preocupen estará muy bien con migo-dijo serio Johan.

Johan suspiro de alivio al ver como esos sujetos se iban, hasta al fin alejarse de su casa, dirigió una galante sonrisa al castaño, este sonrió al ver que esos sujetos se fueron al fin.

-Sera mejor que te seques, y cambies-dijo más calmado Johan.

Johan vio atentamente, como el castaño negaba frenéticamente su cabeza, seguro pensaba que lo podría hacer algo, en un gesto de cariño de consuelo con su mano acarició la mejilla del castaño.

-Tranquilo, no te are nada-decía calmado Johan.

El cuarto poseía paredes de color verde musgo, un candelabro de color plata, reluciendo levente ante la luz cálida, de las velas blancas, una cama grande, con sabanas tan blancas como la nieve, una cabecera de delgados barrotes de metal negros brillantes, terminados en puntas de rombos color oro.

Al lado de esta había un ropero de roble, con dos puertas, cuyos picaportes de color marrón, mostraban la forma de una aparente serpiente marina, al lado de esta un librero de la misma madera, con 5 espacios diferentes, lleno de libros, algunos con pasta dañada, mostrando su uso excesivo a manos de su dueño. Una ventana de cristales redondeados, con un marco de madera, con un tallado muy fino, mostraba un bello jardín, creando la idea de un fino vitral, poseedor de una combinación equilibrada de colores cálidos, y fríos.

-Este es mi cuarto-decía nervioso Johan.

El castaño miraba con atención la habitación, le era muy extraña, no entendía para que Johan necesitara varias de las cosas que esta tenía.

Todo este tiempo el castaño no se había separado, del lado del joven Anderson, y no deseaba hacerlo, ese simple humano, le infundía una calma, que jamás sintió en su hogar, toda su vida fue tratado como un demonio. Cuando lo sacaron de él sentía, en parte una gran alegría, pero una fuerte tristeza, dejo a su familia, sus hermanas.

-Bien será mejor secarte, y cambiarte de ropa-decía divertido por la situación Johan.

Soltó al castaño con delicadeza, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama. El castaño tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas, con su mirada aun recorriendo la habitación, como si analizara el fin por el cual estaba cada objeto, mientras tanto Johan, buscaba en el armario, un cambio de ropa que le quedara al castaño.

Johan miro al Castaño un segundo, sus palabras se quedaron atravesadas en su garganta, sin duda alguna, el castaño poseía un cuerpo hermoso, su compleción era delgada y fina, hasta ese momento Johan noto que, la gabardina que traía le quedaba muy grande. Sonrió por bajo, parecía que el castaño llevara un camisón.

-Creo que mi ropa antigua te servirá de momento- explicaba Johan.

El castaño movió su cabeza, a un lado con delicadeza, en señal de confusión, ¿Qué era lo que tenía entre sus manos?, parecía blando, ligero, por lo que veía entre esas cosas había algo blanco, negro y rojo.

-Creo que esto te quedara- decía Johan.

Acto seguido le entrego la ropa al castaño, este seguía confundido, ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer con esas cosas?

-Emm…este…deberías ponértelas- Explicaba Johan.

El castaño movió las ropas entre sus manos, como si fueran juguetes, un semblante divertido apareció en su rostro, Johan veía eso con una gota de sudor, el castaño se comportaba como un niño pequeño, suspiro. Retiro las ropas de las manos del castaño, colocándolas una por una, esparcidas en la cama.

Coloco sus manos en los seguro de la gabardina, soltándolos poco a poco, el cuerpo del castaño quedo a plena luz de Johan, asiéndole sonrojar con fuerza, retirando la vista, eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, cerró los ojos, eso era muy penoso.

Retiro al fin la gabardina del cuerpo del castaño, un suspiro de alegría salió de sus labios, abrió los ojos más calmado, su vista se dirigía a la ropa en la cama, tomo una camisa de manga larga, cerrada.

-Levanta tus brazos.- Ordeno nervioso Johan.

El castaño miraba cada acción de Johan, le eran tan extrañas, pero obedeció sin objeción alguna, levanto recto sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como si quisieran tocar el techo. Johan coloco la camisa en el cuerpo del castaño, el castaño tocaba con curiosidad las prenda. Johan tomo las demás ropa, colocando con vergüenza cada una de ellas, era una gran surte que el castaño obedeciera.

Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos, estos no creían lo que veían, frente a él estaba el mismo joven, pero este poseía una ropa fina, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro, en el cuello de la camisa tenía un listón rojo intenso, unos pantalones negros, de 3 dedos sobre sus rodillas, y unas botas de color café los cueles cubrían completamente sus pantorrillas.

El castaño no para de ver lo que usaba, no le eran incomodad, pero si se sentía raro usándolas, pero le eran muy suaves, froto divertido sus manos sobre las mangas de la camisa, comenzando a frotarlas, sonriendo y riendo ante eso.

Johan veía las acciones del castaño divertido, pero…

-Dime-preguntaba nervioso Johan-¿tienes un nombre?

El castaño detuvo sus acciones, mirándolo atentamente, como si este viera su alma. Aun no alcanzaba a comprender, porque ese humano, le inspiraba tanta confianza. No le molestaría decirle su nombre, pero a su juicio era muy tonto.

-Mi nombre es Judai, Judai Yuki-dijo sonriendo.

-Es un hermoso nombre-decía sonriendo Johan.

-Gracias- respondió alegre Judai.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, por su parte Johan no dejaba de ver a Judai, se veía muy lindo usando esa ropas, esos colores contractaban perfecto con su piel, asiendo relucir mas sus ojos y cabello, nadie jamás pensaría que era el mismo joven del puerto, esas ropas le hacían ver como un aristócrata.

-Emm, este ¿Johan?-pregunto nervioso Judai.

-Dime Judai- Respondió Johan.

El castaño miro a un lado, titubeando de la pregunta que aria, no sabía si la respuesta le gustaría, cuando despertó en el barco, el pánico lo invadió, más por estar encerrado en ese ataúd de cristal, el estar esos días encerrado ahí, le parecía una pesadilla viviente, no importaba cuanto gritaba, o trataba de golpear los muros de cristal, no servía de nada. Al llegar al puerto, sentía que en cualquier instante alguien le heriría, se sentía indefenso. Pero al ver a Johan eso se fue, pero aun así no veía a Johan como mala persona, pero eso podría cambiar súbitamente dependiendo de su respuesta, lo cual no deseaba.

-Pues veras Judai, tu…bueno tu eres…-titubeaba Johan-pues eres…un invitado del rey-

-¿invitado?-pregunto confundido Judai.

-Así es-mintió Johan.

Judai no entendía, si era un invitado, porque se le fue tratado así. Por su parte Johan, sentía como si alguien le estrangulara la garganta, ¿Cómo pudo mentirle al castaño?, el merecía saber que sería la nueva mascota del rey.

**Pero la sola idea, que Judai le tuviera miedo, le era inconcebible. Esa idea le atravesaba el pecho como un cuchillo, ¿acaso en tan poco tiempo logro hacerle sentir cariño asía él?**

* * *

><p>El olor de alcohol, impregnaba el aire, sofocando aquellos que no tuvieran su amor, en la noche el puerto mostraba una cara más oscura, era la hora en que cantinas, bares y burdeles abrían sus puertas viciosas a la victimas, que en sus garras caían.<p>

Una figura cuyo rostro era ocultado, por la sobra de su ancho sombrero negro, provocada por la poca luz de las antorchas, su mirada recorría cada punto, buscando algo, su mano toco con sutileza, la empuñadura de la espada, atada por un chincho a su cintura.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzo sus labios, sus pasos se detuvieron súbitamente, frente a un bar, sus ojos vieron como muchas "damas de compañía, le asían señas de que se acercara a ellas, como respuesta a este hermosa invitación, el sujeto escupió en el piso, riéndose por bajo, por las miradas de odio de estas, ante su galante respuesta.

El aroma a Alcohol se hacía cada vez más intenso, el paisaje que miraba, le daban ganas de bañar las paredes de carmín, hombres y mujeres bebiendo, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo en un instante. Sus ojos vieron satisfechos, al grupo de marineros encargados de transportar a la sirena.

Por lo que veía tenían más alcohol en su cuerpo, que un barril de tequila, eso era perfecto, así sabría la verdad, sin ningún problema, después de todo, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó, en la mesa de los marinos, aun oyendo sus objeciones, e insultos incoherentes, tenían la hermosa idea de que con eso lo alejarían, por favor.

-Caballeros buenas noches-saludo cortésmente.

-Quítate de acá mocoso- decía aturdido un marinero.

El joven se retiro de la mesa de los merineros, debería de cambiar drásticamente de estrategia.

La luna se alzaba elegante en el cielo, mostrando las altas horas de la noche, los marineros del bar, salían con botellas en la manos, tambaleándose, como ovejas en el matadero, entrando en grupo en una callejo, el joven de la tarde se encontraba ahí, con sus espada e su mano, apuntándoles.

-Mocoso del demonio- grito uno de ellos.

Tirando se a golpear al joven, la sangre salpico el piso, mientras el cuerpo del marinero cae, inerte al piso, desangrándose bañando el piso, los demás corrieron, pero la espada, termino siendo bañada por su sangre, uno a uno morían por cortadas, con presión.

-No me mates por favor-suplicaba el último de ellos.

-Tranquilo mi espada no te atravesara, si me dice algo- exigió el Joven.- ¿Dónde está la sirena que trajeron a este pueblo de mala muerte.-

-está en el hogar de los Anderson- respondió entre sollozos de pánico.

El Joven guardo su espada en el chincho, las gotas de sangre, manchando sus ropas, el marinero suspiro de alegría, esta fue detenida al sentir, como una bala impactaba en su pecho, cayendo muerto sobre el piso.

El humo del arma se disipo velozmente con la brisa, su dueño sonrió con alegría, tenía la ubicación de esa criatura, si era falta volvería un cementerio, ese pueblucho, esa sirena seria suya, a toda costa, y nada ni nadie lo pararía en ese objetivó.

* * *

><p><strong>VampiryFairy: <strong>:3 3, es muy linda la relascion de Johan y Judai.

**Lady Rose:** sin duda, pero kien sera él, que persigue a Judai? .

**VampiryFairy: **Eso es simple .

**Lady Rose:** Enserio? o,o?.

**VampiryFairy: **Si, solo esperen el proximo capi y lo sabran ;D, cuidense, salup, disfruten el capi, salup ;3.


	3. Muchos problemas

**Capitulo 2: Muchos problemas.**

Sentía un agradable calor en su pecho, un leve aroma a sal invadió su nariz, abrió sus ojos lentamente, asiendo bien recibido por la suave, luz que se colaba por la ventana, colándose en los cristales, al mirar su pecho. Una mota café, se encontraba sobre este, son sus mechones cayéndose delicadamente sobre su cuello, causándole un leve cosquilleo.

Los recuerdos del, día anterior asaltaron su cabeza, sonrojándose fuertemente al saber bien que era esa mota café, tratando de apartarlo, inútilmente Judai también tenía sus brazos aferrados a la cintura de Johan.

El pánico emergió rápidamente en Johan, pensando en el duro castigo que le esperaría, al estar en dicha postura junto con Judai, así como llego paso rápidamente, cuando una idea cruzo velozmente por sus pensamientos.

-Judai despierte-suplico Johan.

Comenzado a mover un poco mas fuerte al castaño, el castaño solo movió su cabeza, aumenta en abrazo en el que se encontraban, asiéndole sonrojas, hasta el punto en que se sentía asfixiado. Hasta que el castaño abrió sus ojos, quedando frente a frente, una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios del Cataño.

Comenzado a acercase mas al rostro de Johan, este retrocedió cohibido, antes las acciones del castaño, este con alegría deposito un dulce beso de buenos días, en la mejilla del Joven Anderson, para después retirarse, acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho.

-Buenos Días Johan- saludaba dulcemente Judai.

Johan sonrió nervioso las acciones del castaño le alteraban, era antes la leyes de su crianza algo atrevidas, pero olvido todo eso al sentir la suaves respiración, en su cuello, el aliento cálido del moreno, su ligero olor a sal, mezclado con su propia esencia, creando un aroma delicioso.

El sonido de las olas entraron en el cuarto, Johan sintió como el castaño se tenso ante el sonido, _**su hogar, **_pensó tristemente, Judai debía de sentirse extraño estando fuera de su hogar, más que todo triste, un suspiro de culpa salió de su garganta, le había mentido porque fue llevado hasta el.

Ahora que lo recordaba,… ¡demonios!, y se les aria tarde seria m as simple, si les presentaba a "la nueva presa" con un buen aspecto, además necesitaba darles clases de etiqueta, modales, montar a caballo, y alguna que otra habilidad musical, para eso necesitaba mucha ayuda.

Intento zafar de manera apropiada a Judai, consiguiéndolo, viendo su mirada confusa del castaño, asiéndole reír levemente, las acciones inocentes de Judai, le parecían tan lindas, tan inocentes, parecía un niño. Logro ponerse de pie, el castaño seguía en la misma postura, sentado sobre la cama, moviendo sus piernas divertido.

-este Judai, podrías ponerte de pie por favor-pedía amablemente.

Judai negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, Johan solo suspiro, como había olvidado ese insignificante detalle, el castaño no podía caminar bien. Esto si sería difícil, paso un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su espalda, la cargó de ese modo, recostándola en su pecho, debían darse un baño, arreglase y dirigirse a la sala, empezarían con clases de etiqueta la perfecta para eso es su madre.

Caminado con el castaño en los brazos se dirigió el baño, los baldes de agua dejados por las sirvientas, emitían un leve humo, demostrando si temperatura. Johan tranquilo coloco a Judai, en una pequeña banca de color blanco, un fuerte sonrojo paso de nuevo por las mejillas de Johan, ante la idea de ayudara al castaño a quitarse la ropa.

-Judai, este, ¿crees poder quitarte la ropa que llevas?-preguntaba nervioso Johan.

-Supongo-respondió incrédulo Judai.

Judai intento quitarse el chaleco negro, recordando cómo se lo había colocado Johan, desabrochándolo, prosiguiendo con la camisa, Judai realizo las mismas acciones que Johan, cuando le vistió, pero él no cerró los ojos, suponía que el vestirse era una técnica humana, que solos los expertos podían hacerla con los ojos cerrados.

Johan sintió como algo caliente y espeso amenazaba con salir de su nariz, al ver el cuerpo del castaño, ¿acaso era sangre lo que salía de su nariz?, diablos del infierno.

El castaño al ver así a Johan, trato de levantarse de la banca, pero sus pies no respondían bien sus movimientos, asiéndole caer asía adelante, siendo atrapado por Johan, la cabeza del castaño se encontraba en el pecho de Johan, colocando su pido dulcemente en el lado de su corazón, aun no era capaz de entender el porqué, pero es sonido del corazón de Johan lo calmaba, dándole una paz inmensa.

Mientras el castaño se encontraba feliz, Johan estaba rezando por su vida, si ahora, si alguien entraba al baño, definitivamente su hermana menor seria hija única, Judai coloco sus brazos en la cintura de Johan, acercando mas sus cuerpos, asiendo que Johan si era humanamente posible se sonrojara mas.

En un reflejo involuntario en joven Anderson, coloco su mano en la espalda del castaño, acariciándola, preguntándose mentalmente que clase de poder poseía el castaño, para que él se comportara de esa manera tan dulce con él. Apenas le conocía, no podía concebir ese comportamiento tan fuera de contexto con alguien del mismo sexo.

-Judai por favor suéltate, y regresa a sentarte en la banca, por favor-suplicaba el joven Anderson.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto triste Judai.

Las palabras de reprimenda no salían de los labios de Johan, como si estos se negaran a las suplicas de su dueño, sentía que si le decía al castaño, que mantuviera distancia de el, le lastimaría, y eso era lo que memos deseaba.

Como si el diablo se hubiera metido, la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando, a una hermosa mujer, de 39 años, cabello azul-cenizo, ordenado en un fino moño, un elegante vestido de color azul, adornado finamente con encaje tejido de color blanco, al final de mangas pegadas una tela más clara del tono del vestido se veía, el vestido prácticamente llegaba al piso, combinando perfectamente con el tono de piel de la dama, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, adornados de un maquillaje delicado, realzando sus facciones finas. Entrando sonriente, con sus ojos cerrados, coordinando con la dulce expresión de su rostro.

-Cariño, ya estás listo, quiero ver la nueva inquisición del rey-dijo animada la mujer.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos, para sentir que el alma se había ido de su cuerpo, su hijo de e medio, su Johan, en una posición tan comprometedora, con otro hombre, y este encontrándose desnudo, un tic de nervios se presento en su ceja derecha, aprontando fuertemente la falda de su vestido, bajando la vista, viendo al piso, mientras su cuerpo enteró temblaba de rabia.

-Johan Anderson, se puede saber !Qué demonios estás haciendo¡-grito histérica la mujer.

Del susto Judai, se abalanzó sobre Johan, ambos cayendo en el piso, los baldes del agua se rebalsaron dejando a ambos empapados en el piso, Johan se encontraba rezando por su vida, cuando el castaño coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Los criados se encontraba afuera del baño de la casa, afligidos por los fuertes golpes que se oían, sin mencionar el enorme ruido de cosas rompiéndose, lo gritos de cólera de la señora Anderson, y los llantos del Joven Johan, y los llantos de una persona no identificaban. (N/A lol metiches)

En el cuarto de baño, la señora Anderson tenía a Johan, jalándole la oreja, y a Judai del brazo, el cual lloraba del miedo, intentándose zafar del fuerte agarre.

-Madre déjame explicarte, por favor, y ya suéltame y no soy un niño-suplico Johan.

-¿y dime como quieres que me ponga?-respondía molesta.

-Al menos suelta a Judai, lo estas lastimando-rogo Johan.

La mujer dirigió su mirada al castaño, su corazón ser rompió al verlo así, se veía muy indefenso, sintiéndose mal por el pobre castaño, pensando que la culpa la tenia únicamente, su hijo, decidió soltarlo, lo que no espero fue que el, la hiciera soltar la oreja de su Hijo, abrasándole, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-ahora dime ¿Quién es el?-pregunto molesta.

Johan trago saliva, debía medir bien sus palabras si no la inocente mentira que le había dicho a Judai saldría a la luz. Y no podía mentirle a su madre, eso sería la muerte para el, después de todo aun siendo una mujer de la sociedad, bastaba decir que su abuelo, no le dio mucha importancia, a que debía educarle como una refinada dama, bastaba decir que tenia mejor puntería que su padre con un rifle.

-el es, el es, mi…-titubeaba Johan

Su madre molesta, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras su rostro se encontraba en un seño fruncido, moviendo sus pie insistentemente, en el piso, asiendo resonar su tacón.

-¿tu?... ¿tu que Johan?-exigía molesta.

-mi, mi responsabilidad, es un invitado del rey-mintió Johan.-es la persona que trajeron dek ultimo viaje de la e

Los ojos de la señora Anderson se dirigieron con lastimas, al pobre castaño, ese niño, seria la nueva mascota del rey, no poseía la piel oscura para ser un esclavo, era un niño muy hermoso, su corazón se lleno de ternura pero sobre todo de lastima, por la dura vida que le deparaba al castaño. En ese momento recordó a que había llegado, una notiscian que en lo personal le alegraba enormemente.

-Bueno alístense prontamente, que tengo una hermosa noticia que dar, tu hermano Yohan volverá de la casa de tus tíos, esta tarde-informaba en suma alegría la señora.

Pero por su parte Johan, maldecía, por bajo, mientras pensaba, que su vida no era mas que una miseria.


	4. Perdón

**Aviso importante.**

La verdad no sé cómo decir esto, pero bueno hay momentos en la vida en los que uno debe de decir las cosas, sé que no tiene relación con esto, pero igual, y que mis historias no tienen la culpa. Pero para mí sería sacarme una estaca en el pecho si lo hago.

Una vez dije que sin importar que tan tarde pero que iba a actualizar, porque lo último que quería era dejar un fanfic abandonado. Pero en la vida nada sale como uno planea, desde el año pasado y no espero que me crean, tenia absolutamente todas las historias a la mitad, mi intención era hacer una actu masiva de todas mis historias. Desafortunadamente todo el año pasado pase castigada durante el tiempo escolar. Las razones son simples mis calificaciones escolares, y cuando estaba de vacaciones por asuntos familiares tuve que verme obligada a borrar todo lo que poseía de texto en un momento de pánico total. Durante este año mi mente se ha ido complementé, ni yo misma se lo que me pasa, pero a sido muy deprimente sentir que por más que te esfuerces todo te sale mal.

Recientemente mientras intentaba escribir un nuevo capi de algo, siento que mi forma de escritura les diré sinceramente la sentí realmente muy repugnante , que era una basura como escrito y yo un fracaso como, no sé si decir estas palabras una fracaso como escritora, en esta semana todo salió espantoso para mi, al punto de querer caer en depresión, sentir que al caer ya no me podre levantar, no sé si debería decir esto pero una vez en que realmente caí en depresión e inclusive paso por mi mente el suicidio. Recuperarme de ello fue muy difícil, y durante este corto lapso de tiempo ese mismo momento se a querido repetir en mi vida, y no importa que tan feliz este en el momento ese sentimiento me vuelve a atacar aun mas hambriento que nunca.

Por ello mismo les quiero pedir perdón como escritora, y como persona por lo siguiente, realmente con este hecho no se palabra emplear, porque no sé cómo expresarme, y también se perfectamente que soy una maldita cobarde, por ello mismo les pido perdón a ustedes mis lectores, los cuales más de una vez me han animado, sacado una sonrisa con sus comentarios. Creo que mejor es decirlo de un solo "**ABANDONO COMO ESCRITORA".**

**No sé si debería decir lo siguiente, porque ni yo misma sé si es verdad, pero al menos hasta que todo en mi vida encaje lo suficiente como para volver a soñar con esas historias en la cuales e vertido varios años de mi vida, escribirlas con orgullo y no cn vergüenza.**

**Solo me resta decir:**

**Muchas gracias , por darme esos maravillosos años, por brindarme esas alegrías, a ustedes lectores por logar sacar una sonrisa de mis labios, por conocer personas increíbles. Muchas gracias, solo les pido su perdón y compresión así una cobarde como yo, y espero volver a verles lectores con la frente en alto y sorprenderlo con nuevos capítulos dignos de su espera.**

**Atte:****VampiryFairy.**


End file.
